Interminable torture
by satine01
Summary: Et si Méthos se retrouvait aux mains des Wraith. Et si ceux là avaient désormais une raison de plus pour trouver la terre: les Immortels. GEN. Crossover SGAHL. Avant la fin de la saison 1 de SGA et avant la série Highlander. Très court, mais j'avais envie


**Titre:** Interminable torture

**Statut:** Oneshort, terminée.

**Auteur:** moi bien sur.

**Résumé:** Et si Méthos se retrouvait aux mains des Wraith. Et si ceux là avaient désormais une raison de plus pour trouver la terre: les Immortels. GEN. Crossover SGA/HL. Avant la fin de la saison 1 de SGA et avant la série Highlander. Très court, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire.

Remarque: je m'excuse pour la présentation que met... c'était pas la mienne... elle était plus belle...

_**Interminable torture**_

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps l'interminable torture durait. Il s'était réveillé un jour (ou une nuit ? Il ne pouvait savoir, enfermé dans sa cellule) aux mains de ces monstres. Des silhouettes noires à peau et cheveux blancs. Des vampires énergétiques. Des suceurs de vie. Les Wraith.

Une semaine plutôt il ne savait même pas qu'ils existaient. Alors que maintenant il en a fait connaissance. De très près. Depuis une semaine plus ou moins ils se nourrissaient de lui. Ils avaient compris qu'il ne pouvait mourir, ainsi ils le torturaient...

Des voisins de cellule se succédaient et c'est ainsi qu'il sut qu'il était sur un vaisseau spatial loin dans la galaxie de Pégase. Apparemment, ici les Wraith régnaient en maîtres, se régalant des peuples locaux.

Il soupira. Bientôt arrivait l'heure du dîner habituel. Il se préparait mentalement, pour ne pas donner satisfaction aux Wraith le voir crier. Se faire aspirer la vie, quand on ne pouvait la perdre, était pire des tortures. Il entendit des pas et ouvrit les yeux, refusant de se cacher face à l'ennemi.

Il fut surpris de voir débarquer des hommes en tenue de commando terrien.

'Magnifique,' pensa-t-il. 'Où que j'aille, suis toujours rattrapé.'

Il devenait de plus en plus sarcastique au gré des années.

Les hommes armés firent sauter la porte de leur cellule, les en sortant, les autres prisonniers et lui. Il avait assez récupéré pour pouvoir se déplacer. Il ne voulait se faire remarquer. Et aussi pour se battre s'il y a besoin.

Très vite, ils s'en allèrent du vaisseau, qui explosa une fois qu'ils étaient à l'abris. En fait l'équipe était venue libérer un des leurs et avait décidé de prendre les autres avec elle.

Il suivit tout le monde en silence. Il cherchait comment s'en aller. Après tout, combien de malchance avait-il pour tomber sur les seuls terriens, à part lui, présents dans la galaxie ?

Ils ne devaient rien savoir ! Sinon...

"--------------------------------"

"- Elisabeth. Il faut que je vous parle."

"- Allez-y, Carson."

"- Voilà. L'un des prisonniers, que nous avons libéré est un peu particulier. Il représente les mêmes particularités que Chaya (ça s'écrit comme ça?). Bien qu'il est un peu différent."

"- Je lui parlerais."

"- Merci."

"--------------------------------"

"- Bonjour, Méthos."

"- Bonjour, Dr. Weir."

"- Elisabeth."

"- Elisabeth..."

"- J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, pour mieux vous connaître."

"- Allez-y."

Méthos soupira, répondant aux questions habituelles. Mais il savait qu'elle tournait autour du pot.

"- Elisabeth."

"- Oui ?"

"- Que voulez-vous vraiment savoir ?"

La jeune femme fut prise de cour, mais se reprit.

"- Je vais être sincère avec vous Méthos. Vous nous intriguez. Nous voulons essayer de vous garder avec nous."

"- Malgré le fait que je ne peux rien vous dire sur mon passé ?"

"- Malgré cela, oui."

"- Essayons donc."

"--------------------------------"

Ils l'ont vu mourir. Ils l'ont vu et pas que mourir. Ressusciter aussi. Maintenant ils étaient au debrefing après la mission et le passage obligatoire à l'infirmerie. ils voulaient savoir...

"- Il existe sur Terre une race d'hommes et de femmes anciens et mystérieux. Nous sommes peu, mais forts et nous ne pouvons mourir..."

"--------------------------------"

Ils l'ont accepté. Méthos sourit pour la première fois depuis des siècles. Il avait trouvé une chez lui. Une cité et des gens à protéger, à aimer. Il avait trouvé un but dans sa vie. Il n'avait plus besoin de fuir, ni de se battre avec ses frères.

"--------------------------------"

FIN.


End file.
